Guardian Jumper
by xqulth
Summary: Final Chapter up. A young jumper girl is searching for answers to her forgotten past with the help the only person she remembers, Griffin. Beware: David Bashing! Rated T. just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I owned Griffin though -.-'

Xqulth: Okay people heres the deal, I believe that there are not enough fanfics that are Jumper ones so yeah.

* * *

I was walking down the street in my blue jeans, black cami, white sweatshirt and black leather jacket, yawning. I wished I could just jump to school but of course there was the small fact of the paladins and there were too many people here. I sighed and continued walking with my hoodie hood up. When I saw the school, I hoped and prayed that the paladins wouldn't decide to attack me here and now. I broke out in to a run to reach the school.

I know weird, huh. Why is a kid so happy to get to school? Well, I'm what people call a "Jumper" which in short means I can teleport anywhere at anytime. However, when there are people like us, there are people who hunt us. Those people are the paladins. Like most jumpers, my first jump was when I was 5, all the way to Egypt. See I had this weird obsession with Egypt then. But anyway, back to the point. My mother was a jumper and was killed by paladins when I was 6. My father, he's another story, an absolute alcoholic and stays out so late I usually don't ever see him. Well, back to the story.

When I got to my locker I pulled down my hood and looked in my mirror. My spiky brownish-blonde hair was a bit frizzed and my chocolate brown eyes looked bored and tired. My pale skin was proof of the constant cloud cover here my small hometown. I grabbed my books and went to science class where I sat with my friend Alice.

"Alex! You made it today. Class was getting pretty boring with out you here"

"Sorry Alice, it's not my fault I'm never here." I said.

When I sat down my teacher, Mr. Montgomery, came in and said, "Well, Ms. James, you've decided to join us today. We will be discussing the concepts of time and space. What is possible with it? Is it possible to travel through it instantly? Or will we be stuck in one place forever waiting in plane lines or on boats, trains, and in cars?"

At this Alice and I just barely stifled our laughs. We had to do this all class. Afterwards on our way to gym, Alice brought it up, "Was it me or did Mr. Montgomery direct that towards you? I mean seriously that was hilarious!"

"I know, I know, I could hardly keep from laughing my head off and jumping him to Switzerland."

"That, my friend, would be funny"

"I know. Hey what are we playing in gym?"

"Ah. Football I believe."

I groaned, "Why? Why did I come today?" We changed out and grabbed our football and jogged out. Since it was just passing today I did just fine.

The rest of the day went about the same, Alice and I just making fun of every class, even lunch (yeah, we consider lunch a class). At the end of the day I had no homework and Alice and I headed back to the apartment I was sharing with my sister.

"Hey Alex, can you hang out tonight or do you have to work?"

"Sorry, Alice, I gotta work. Maybe tomorrow."

" 'kay. See ya tomorrow!"

With that we went our separate ways home. Once out of view behind a building, I jumped to the apartment to change into my wal-mart work clothes. When I walked out my sister was waiting for me.

"Have a fun day at school?"

"Yeah, sure you could call it that. Well got to go"

I jumped before she could say another word. I signed in at work and started stocking. This is just another day in the life of me. Alexandra James. Or just Alex for short.

* * *

Xqulth: Hey peeps. Give me a review please. I'm begging. But be lenient. Its my first jumper fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with jumper

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything having to do with jumper. I however do wish I owned Griffin

Xqulth: Hey my peeps. This is me once again. This part of the story is not in Alex's PoV. You'll figure it out eventually.

* * *

I sat up on the roof watching her. The one jumper who is, well, considered normal. She hadn't lost control in front of a crowd or anyone yet. David sat behind me yawning, "Dude, why are we here again?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know you don't have to be here. Don't you have a girlfriend to watch or something?"

"I'm sorry, okay, I just don't realize why this girl is so special that your interested in her."

"She's special because the paladins are after **her** more than any other jumper and I intend to find out why."

David rolled his eyes at the boy sitting on the edge watching the girl. "You know, seems to me that you might like her."

I looked back and shot a glare at him, "You are out of your mind." I turned back as the girl walked behind a building. When I got a view of where she went she was gone. _That's weird. She doesn't leave much of a jump scar. That's annoying._ I turned back to david, "Come on, she jumped and we can't follow her through such a small jump scar."

David jumped down to where the girl was and moved through the jump scar. The minute he did that, he disappeared. I sighed and followed him. We ended up in a 3 bedroom apartment and a 25-year-old glaring at us.

"Well, it seems the jumpers are getting ruder by the day. Why are you here?"

It was David who answered, "We were wondering if you could tell us where the girl that jumped here went."

"Alex? Why do you want to know where Alex is?"

I was starting to get annoyed at this person, "We want to know because the paladins are after her more most jumpers."

"Hmp. How do you know Alex?"

"I…", _Could I really tell her?_ "I met her a while ago."

I sighed, now it was my turn to be stared at funny. "Could you tell us where to find her?"

She thought for a minute, "She showed be still stocking shelves in Wal-Mart."

We jumped to Wal-Mart after talking a few more minutes and started looking for her. I took the item area and David took the food isle._ Figures. _I walked up and down isles using what little memory of her I had, then again I last saw her when she was 5 so that was a lot of help. I took out the small picture my mother had given me before she was killed. It was taken around Christmas, Alex and I had Santa hats on and I had annoyed look on while she was wearing a huge (evil) grin. I smiled at the memory and nearly ran into an employee. I looked up from the picture and saw Alex there.

"Hey Alex. What's up?" That got her attention.

"Huh. Can I help you with something sir?"

At that moment David jumped next to me, "Hey, couldn't find he- Oh."

She just stared at us for a moment then broke out into that old familiar (**evil**) grin, "GRIFFIN!!" Then her smile faded, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you got caught by Roland! You son of a bi-"

I stopped her before she could say anything else. "Would you have **liked** me to lead those goons here? By the way who are you sharing an apartment with?"

She just growled at me, "Curse you, Griff, curse you. That's my sister by the way."

David looked from me to her and back again, "Did I miss something?"

She glanced at David and broke out laughing hysterically, but didn't say anything. She saw the picture in my hand, "You have the picture still? Wait who are you?" She said pointing at David.

He held out his hand, "David Rice."

"Alexandra James, Alex for short."

I decided to cut in, "Hey Alex, you ready for another mission?"

"What do I get to whip your butt again?"

"Not in a million years."

* * *

Xqulth: so this is the end of chapter 2. please, PLEASE, **PLEASE** read and review.


	3. Author Note Reviews!

A

**A.N.** I am not going any farther until I get reviews…I mean seriously peeps!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of jumper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of jumper. (I so wish I owned griffin though -) I do however own Alex.

Xqulth: I'd like to thank the several reviewer, ShadowWolfDagger, letitrunwild, Gryffindor1992, ClosetCase, and littlelostsecret you're a wonder. Thank you all. I shall try to organize it better and get Griffin back into character( Sorry, didn't mean to). Is he British or Irish? Please Help!!

Alex: Yes thank you if you hadn't reviewed I might not get to show up again!

Xqulth: However, PLEASE, **PLEASE, ****PLEASE, **_**PLEASE!!**_ Read _**AND**_ review. I'm begging you! Oh and btw this is in Alex's POV

* * *

David, Griffin and I jumped back to Griffin's small lair (cave), I promptly fell onto the couch yawning. Griffin threw a glare at me and went to his fridge then sat in front of a TV plating video games. David…well he was another case….he was pacing and it was starting to get on my nerves, 'till finally I cracked.

"Will you _stop_pacing!!" I yelled at him.

David stopped pacing at look at me, "I'm sorry was I bothering you?"

Growling slightly at his clueless ness I told him as calmly as I could, "YES!!"

He blinked a couple of times then jumped. I sighed and closed my eyes on the couch completely oblivious to everything…that is until David came back with pizza. I shot up and stared at the steaming box. My mouth watered as I smelled the pepperoni and mushrooms. (**AN: yes I actually do like that. And yes something of Alex are based off of me…but not much**) Griffin smirked from his spot in front of the TV.

"Hey, Rice-Bowl (**AN: I thought the name fit him**) I'd hand over the pizza before you get hurt."

David looked at him confused, "Why would I give up my pizza to you two…I paid for it."

I was hungry and frankly didn't care if I hurt him. So I tackled him for the pizza. We landed against the wall I quickly looked around for the pizza. Finding the pizza still on the table, I jumped to the table grabbed the pizza and jumped to the couch were I promptly ate a piece. Apparently Griffin didn't feel I was worthy of being warned, David started whining like a toddler. I was so close to just wringing his scrawny little neck. I decided to jump somewhere before I did. And with a sudden rush of wind, I was standing on top of the sphinx, one of my favorite jump spots. I sat down on the top of the warm, sandy monument, glad that I could finally just sit in the sun. I lay back and smile as the sun beat down on my pale skin. Unfortunately, like all good things, it must come to an end. I felt a gust of wind as David and Griffin jumped next to me.

I growled as I said, "I swear to god, if you two don't get out of here this minute...you'll be swimming with the sharks."

I heard Griffin's signature smirk in his voice, "Up, you lazy-ass Scot (sp?), you don't train you'll be twitching on the floor in no time."

I groaned as I realized I wouldn't be getting out of this so easily. Sitting up, I growled annoyed. We jumped back to Griff's lair, and I sat outside waiting for them to come out so we could start beating each other with sticks.

* * *

Xqulth: well peeps I hope this chapter was better than the last two. And I absolutely hope to god that Griffin is more into character. Oh and a little note…Alex is Scottish. Please read and review I really need the help.

Alex: Tell us how you like me too! -

Xqulth: Sorry its short too


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *sniff* I do not own anything having to do with Jumper. However if I owned Griffin…you'd probably never see him again.** **I do own Alex.**

Xqulth: I'm looking for at least 10 total reviews or I'm not updating past this chapter until I get them. Sorry if this one is short as well, but I'm working on it.

Alex: Read and Review peeps!

* * *

I grabbed the stick that Griffin threw at me. David had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"What are we doing?" Rice-bowl asked. Griffin and I just rolled our eyes and jumped towards him. I whacked him with the stick.

"We're training. Defend yourself." I said.

"With a stick?"

Idiot. I rolled my eyes, "Now!" And with that Griffin and I charged him and each other. Griffin threw a hit to my left side as I was trying to nail David on the head. (I mean lets face it he deserves it.) I stumbled some and jumped behind Griffin hitting him in the knee I jumped away to watch them go at it. After about an hour of watching them Griffin was standing while David was on the ground almost withering in pain and complaining, which was quite a funny sight. Finally, I stalked up behind Griffin and smacked him in the right side then jumped away. Griffin spun around half-thinking it was David. Seeing it was me he smirked and charged me jumping every few inches building up the strength of the hit. Realizing his intentions I grimaced as his blow broke my stick and slammed into my shoulder. I stumbled again nearly falling onto a rock.

"You know, you fight like a girl!" Griffin remarked with a smirk. Jumping towards him mimicking his move I instead jumped behind him I smashed the stick, or what was left of it, on his shoulder. He toppled to the ground. I smirked, "You fight like an amateur, Griff."

I jumped over to David, "Hey you alright?"

David groaned rolling over, "What the hell happened?"

Laughing I replied, "Griffin beat the crap out of you. Wow, how _did_ you survive this long?"

All I heard was grumbling. I was still laughing when I jumped to a café in Paris to get some tea. I heard at least one of the idiots (my new name for the pair) jump behind me as I said to the cashier, "Un thé Glacé avec un citron et deux sucres"

"What did you say?" the clueless and lost Griffin asked. Smirking I turned around.

"I asked for a black tea with two sugars and a lemon" with a small laugh I added, "What? You don't speak French?"

"No, you really expect _me_ to know _French_?"

Sighing and sipping on the tea the woman had given me while he was talking I gave in.

"No I guess not." I started walking towards the Eiffel Tower, "You know you don't _have_ to follow me everywhere I go just 'cuz my parents asked you to make sure I don't get myself hurt." I jumped to the coliseum, bored of Paris. Then after 5 hours of wandering around, torturing the locals, I jumped back to Griff's lair, ready for a new adventure with Griffin.

* * *

Xqulth: Well, that was interesting. Hope you like. Sorry if it was short. And once again…is Griffin British or Irish!!!???

Alex: Please Review…no more chappies till 10 reviews! I wanna come back!

Xqulth: Review or I'll sick my flying monkeys on you!! (\-O.o-/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know this is ridiculous. You all probably know this. I own nothing. However I do own Alex…no touchy!**

Xqulth: Thank you all for reviewing…can I go for at least 13 reviews???!!! Please!!

Alex: Ignore her…she's a bit paranoid right now. But I'm BACK!!!!

* * *

When I entered Griffin's lair I was wearing my black twilight team Jacob sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. David was still whining (imagine that) and complaining that his back and shoulder hurt so bad he couldn't move. Griffin was sitting in front of his game, playing it mindlessly. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"So, ah, what is this little 'adventure' your dragging me on now, Griff?" Instead of Griffin answering like I hoped, it (David) did.

"Well, my girlfriend was captured by the paladins and I recruited Griffin to help me again. He said he had to bring someone this time."

I arched an eyebrow, "Again?"

Griffin twitched by his game, "He said I'd get Roland and it was a one time thing"

I resisted the urge to laugh. In all the year I'd known Griffin I've never known him to be suckered into anything. I mean hell. I never got him to get me an ice cream cone. Bastard.

Sighing I wondered silently how I got myself into this. Oh yeah, now I remember.

Flashback

_I first jumped when I was 5. It was December 22 and I was 6. I was sitting in my room and I heard a crash downstairs. Figuring it was just Griffin and my brother blowing something up I dismissed it and went back to my book. My sister was in Tibet. A few minutes later I heard a gunshot. Now I started to freak out. I mean wouldn't you? Suddenly I felt Griffin jump next to me._

"_Come on Alex, we gotta go" _

"_What's going on Griff? Where are my mom and dad and brother?" He didn't answer me, just grabbed my arm and jumped us to Rome. Confused and annoyed I did the first thing that came to mind. I punched him as hard as could. Which considering I was 6 was pretty hard. He looked at me._

"_Hey Alex, listen. Some really bad people were back there. They killed your parents and brother. Your parents asked me to take care of you. 'kay?"_

_I just looked at him with 'You have got to be kidding me look' and rolled my eyes, "Griff, you have got to be kidding me. Your 2 years older than me and not to mention your you. You will sit in front of a TV just to play your games for an hour or two and the world could be in total chaos!!!" The realization that my parents didn't quite hit me yet, "AND you got mad 'cuz some kid a school took the last pudding."_

_He just blinked at me as I continued my ranting._

"_You just jump around the world. Jump, jump, jump and I may only be 6 but I know a lot."_

_Just as I finished the sentence, it hit me. I was stunned._

"_My parents…a-are g-gone?"_

_Griffin nodded slowly. I sunk to the ground, tears brimming my eyes _**(AN does that make sense?)**_ He say next to me._

"_It'll be okay, Al."_

* * *

Xqulth: So what'ca think? Please hit the purpleish blue button down on the bottom. Please!!

Alex: Please


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: *Twitch* I don't own any characters from jumper…unfortunately**

Xqulth: Hey, peeps. I'm back! Thanks for **ALL** the reviews. Can I get 17 reviews this time??? Please?

* * *

I sighed when I came back to reality, I hated that day. David had a confused look his face that I just wanted to punch oh so badly. Walking over to Griffin I grabbed a Dr. Pepper from his fridge and a couple of cookies. Griffin had just died when I sat down and handed him a cookie.

"So what happens if I refuse to help?" I asked

David looked at me confused, "Why wouldn't you?"

"One: Don't answer a question with a question. It's annoying. Two: I've been off the radar for like years now, unlike him." I nudged Griffins arm as I said this.

"B-but, why?"

I smacked my hand onto my forehead, "Dumbass" I muttered. Griffin chuckled beside me. Glaring at him then David I thought a moment.

"One time thing and I swear to god…if you ask me to help again, I'm dropping your ass in a fucking shark pit."

David blinked then grinned, "Thanks, really, one time thing."

We were hovering above Griffin's map of Paladin's headquarters. Apparently David and Milly were last in Cairo (sp?) when she was taken. We thought that she was in the Luxor center; however I kinda blew it up with C4 a few months ago. So our next bet was in Tassalit, Mali. Oh joy.

I jumped to my apartment quickly in order to grab some stuff. Noticing that my sister was not here, I scrawled a note to her while I grabbed my pack:

_Jessica,_

_I'm helping Griffin with something. I'll be back a.s.a.p. DON'T SELL MY STUFF!!!_

_-Alex_

_P.S. I have an exact count on my CDs, games, and candy._

Chuckling at the last part I jumped back to Griff's lair, finding them gone and a jumpscar fading. I cursed and went through it. Griffin had a smirk on his annoying face and David was looking for food.

"What's so funny?"

Now the smirk was evident in his voice, "Just had to go get your stuff didn't you? I mean why?"

I walked up to him and smacked him upside the head, "I'm a GIRL, dumbass. I may be able to beat your ass in fighting, gameing, reading, school, jum-"

"Enough already! I get it!"

Now it was my turn to smirk as I walked away towards David and food. When Griffin and his ego/pride came walking up I asked, "So where exactly is this place?"

"Wait so you haven't blown this place up yet?" Griffin said sarcastically.

Glaring I said, "Sorry no. I haven't!"

David looked from him to me, "How long have you two known each other?"

"Too long." We said simultaneously.

"Well then let's get a hotel room and continue to plan."

While walking to the hotel I was grumbling.

"You know its easy, go in find her, and blow the place to hell with C4."

* * *

Xqulth: And here's the end of Ch. 7. Love it? Hate it? Absolutely despise it? Please do tell. Flames will be considered and then used to light my backyard fire pit and light New Years Eve Fireworks! Happy New Year!

Alex: SMORES!!! BANANA BOATS!!!! YUM!!! *starts running to reviews waiting for flames*

Xqulth: *holds her back* oh yeah I rewrote ch 6 flashback cuz I went back and saw my mistakes. Alex's sister was somewhere, she was 6, and she jumped when she was 5. Thank you all for reviews!!!! Keep writing them!!


	8. Author Note Sorry!

Alex: Well wheres the new chapter!

Xqulth: You try having your computer reloaded! Your lucky I saved you before my dad got to it!

Alex: AM NOT

Xqulth: ARE TOO!!!

Alex: AM NOT!!!!

Xqulth: ARE TOO!!! I created you I can destroy you too!

Griffin: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!

X: …

Alex: …

Griffin: Thank you!

X: Okay heres the deal peeps. My computer was nearly killed by a virus. So my files were going to be erased. I saved my chapters but have nowhere to post them now. This is on my friends computer and she technically doesn't know im doing it so yeah. Itll be awhile. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Alex: So as you know, X owns nothing, nota, zip.

Alice: Thank god!

Griffin: No comment.

Xqulth: Oh yes, thank you very much you bastard!

Griffin: …

Alice: Oh! By the way the song in this chapter is in Alex's head and is not owned by X.

Griffin: Are you gonna tell them what it is?

Alex: Woot! The song is _It's not my time_ by Three Doors Down

------------------------------------------------------

Finally I had found it, the headquarters in Mali. Once again I had simply suggested we blow it to hell with C4. However, David wouldn't let me. So armed with a metal baseball bat for Griffin, a double re-curve bow with a quiver full of specially designed arrows for me and for David, well, we gave him a knife.

We walked up disguised as Paladins and got through security fine. I started to tense, I mean there is no way in hell this should be THIS easy. Of course, I had to open my big idea in my head. Damn. We walked straight into a trap.

_Looking back at the beginning of this_

_And how life was_

_Just you and me and love and all of our friends_

_Living life like an ocean._

Without thinking I knocked an arrow in my bow and pulled aiming for a paladin. Griffin had already started to knock several paladins unconscious with his bat. I jumped back to about 30 feet away and let loose the spiked, spiral arrow. Once it came in contact with the persons shoulder the small vial of poison broke and released it into the bloodstream.

_But now the currents' only pulling me down_

_It's getting harder to breathe_

_It won't be too long and I'll be the one under_

_Can you save me from this?_

From the corner of my eye I could see Griffin and David holding their own against the Paladins. One of them charged up to me and I grabbed one arrow and shoved it into his chest. Suddenly, I was pulled down to the ground by Griffin as a shock leash came buzzing over our heads.

'_Cause it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me and it's not showing_

_This could be end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Ooh, but I won't go _

Then it hit me. They were making an electric grid above our heads! I shouted to Griff, "We got to go! NOW!!!"

"Why?" David, david, david, I was seriously going to kill the guy. I felt a hand grasp my arm and glanced over. Only to come face to face with Roland. He simply sneered at me.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we've made_

_And the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh, but I'm taking them back_

'_Cause all this time I've just been to blind to understand_

_What should matter to me_

_My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have_

_Its what we believe in._

He grabbed my bow and started to drag me. Griffin appeared in front of him.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"'Cuz you hurt her, and you're going to die." He stated, "And I'm not leaving it to David."

_It's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me, It's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

Griffin punched him, causing him to let go. I jumped beside Griffin and jumped him to David then jumped them to my own personal lair. I looked around to make sure nothing was disturbed. Walking to my bed I sighed and sat down, looking from Griffin and David as they argued.

_But it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now I know_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go_

_I won't go_

I couldn't stand it anymore. "What the HELL are you two arguing about!!!"

Griffin looked at me, "He wants to go back."

"She's my girlfriend! You two wouldn't get it. Even if you tried! You two can't love anything but fighting!"

My lips twitched upwards in a cruel smile. I walked up to him and promptly punched him, breaking his nose.

"You son of a bitch! You know nothing about me! I help you, and you insult me!" When he got up I backhanded him to add to it.

_There might be more than you believe_

_(There might be more than you believe)_

_And there might be more than you can see_

_But it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me, it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

"I'm done with this. Get out of here. I try to help you, but now…j-just get _out_ NOW!" I shouted at him. David jumped out of my lair and I looked at Griffin.

"Are you going to say something or no?" I started muttering to myself, rummaging through my papers, "Damn bastard, thinks he can ask me to help. Then he insults me. I've had everything I love taken away. Save two! Incapable to love. Hah!"

Griffin looked at me funny then walked over to me. "You okay Alex?"

"Fine, peachy, I've got stuff to do though. If you want to help, come here tomorrow. I'll tell you what I'm planning."

He nodded and disappeared leaving a small Jumpscar. I looked at it and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

_There might be more than you believe_

_(There might be more than you believe)_

_And there might be more than you can see_

_But I won't go, on no I won't go down, yeah_

I was going to kill David. The dumbass deserved it, that I can at least say.

----------------------------------

**Xqulth: So what do you think?**

**Alex: Can I kill David now?**

**X: no**

**Griffin: Can I?**

**X: NO! So tell me my faithfull readers? Would you let me kill David or no? Please tell me in the review!**

**Alex: Say yes**

**Griffin: Yes say yes! **


	10. Chapter 10

Xqulth: I am so, so very, very sorry! My computer is having virus issues and school has been exhausting. Please forgive me my peeps/faithful readers/awesome reviewers.

Alex: Yeah she had Shakespeare and poetry *shudder* to do. You suck by the way.

X: I know don't rub it in.

Griffin: Xqulth owns absolutely nothing…its rather amusing.

X: no its not.

Griff: Yes it is.

Xqulth: shut the hell up.

007007007007007007007007007

I was planning in my head the exact steps I was going to take to blow the hell out of the paladins. Unfortunately, I needed Griffin to pull this off. I also needed a way to vent my anger out at David, I was still deciding on whether or not to kill him. I mean I wanted to so very badly, yet strangely it amused me to see him tick off Griffin (**AN true yet in other words, I need more votes before the final call so far its 1 maybe and 1 for sure**). Glancing at my fridge I saw a flyer my sister had sent me.

_Poetry reading: Grand prize is $1,000 and a chance to go to nationals for $100,000_

Jumping there, I quickly printed out a copy of my favorite poem: _O Captain! My Captain!_ And went to sign up.

"Hi, I wanted to sign up for the poetry reading."

"And you're reading what?" The very pissed looking librarian said.

"_O Captain! My Captain!_ And my names Alex."

"Very well, get in line."

Sitting for about 20 minutes, I heard enough Jack frost and other creepy poets to last me a lifetime. When I heard my name I walked up and scanned the room. Sitting towards the back was none other than the cocky, arrogant jumper I had come to love_. Did I just say love? God Alex get a hold of yourself_. I was wondering why Griffin was here until the pissed looking librarian cleared her throat.

"I will be reading _O Captain! My Captain!_ By Walt Whitman."

O Captain my Captain! our fearful trip is done,  
The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won,  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.

O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
Rise up--for you the flag is flung for you the bugle trills,  
For you bouquets and ribboned wreaths for you the shores a-crowding,  
For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;  
Here Captain! dear father!  
This arm beneath your head!  
It is some dream that on the deck,  
You've fallen cold and dead.

My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;  
My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;  
The ship is anchored safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;  
From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;  
Exult O shores, and ring O bells!  
But I, with mournful tread,  
Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.

When I finished the poem I looked up and saw a shocked Griffin, a less pissed off looking librarian and some people with tears in their eyes. I blinked a couple of times then walked off stage very slowly and sat by Griff.

"Since when, can you read like that?" He asked once I sat.

"Since I could read, dumbass. Now stop moving I'm tired, I want to sleep and right now you're the closest thing to a pillow." With that I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep in about two minutes.

007007007007007007007007007

Xqulth: Anywho, what did you peeps think? Tell me! I just know!!!!!

Alex: Review so I know whether or not I can kill David.

Griffin: You need more than fillers you know….

X and Alex: SHU T THE HELL UP GRIFFIN O'CONNOR!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Xqulth: I realize that Griff at a poetry thing is kinda Out of Character….so heres is my awesome and almighty excuse. He went there to make sure Alex was ok and that none of the paladins got to her. So HA!!!

Alex: don't mind her…the scizo bunnies in her head are messing with it. Or the island…either one.

Griffin: you two scare me.

X: On a more serious note: a) I own nothing b) I may partially kill off david in this chapter. I need one more final vote before I have the final thing.

When I woke up I noticed that this wasn't my lair. I started to freak out. _Where am I? Where's Griff? Is David dead before I could kill him?_ I jumped to Griffs living room thing and realized that I already was IN Griff's lair._ Oh…opps._ I looked around and saw Griffin sitting in front of his game consul.

"Where's David?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow then glanced at me.

"Why the hell should I know. I prefer to be as far away as possible." And on that note, we burst out laughing. However, like all good things, it came to an end. We felt the familiar rip in the air beside me as David came tumbling out like a babbling idiot.

"Come on! You two have to help me get Millie!" An the idiot that Griffin can be, he grabbed me around my waist right as I lunged at David.

"You bastard!!!! You insult me, tick me off, and wouldn't let me blow up the goddamned paladin headquarters because youdontknowwherethehellyourgoddamnedmotherisandexpectmetohelpyourgoddamnedass!!!!!!!!!!" I was screaming and red-faced by this time.

"Yes!" At that Griffin said, "We'll help you. On one condition." I looked at him surprised and David nodded.

"Whats that"

"You leave us alone for the rest of your goddamned life."

"Fine."

"And you let us do this our way." I added, "Or more of, mine for that matter."

"Fine."

Griffin and I chuckled._ This will be fun, very, very, very fun._

"I'll be back." I jumped to my lair and grabbed my about 15LB of C4. "Oh that place is going to hell, going to hell, going to hell." I sang quietly to myself. Still chuckling I jumped back to Griffin's lair.

"Alright lets go." I grabbed my bow and arrows, slinging the quiver over my shoulder, and followed through their jumpscar. Oh So much fun.

Xqulth: Okay so I wanted the next part to be in a whole new chapter…I feel im almost done with this. SO I will say this…Thank you all. I have loved your reviews and comments.

Alex: No smores unfortunately.

Griffin: Can we kill David now.

X: All in good time my friend. I had so much fun writing alex's rant up in this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Xqulth: This is probably going to be my favorite chapter in this story.

Alex: Mine too.

Griffin: These two own nothing 'cept a fire pit.

X: Oh, and the song will be just background/in someones head kinda thing…not actually there.

We went back to the previous mishaps (Mali), and without Griffin or David noticing I jumped to the four sides the building placing two charges of C4 each.

Wish I may  
Wish I might  
Have this I wish tonight  
Are you satisfied?  
Dig for gold  
Dig for fame  
You dig to make your name  
Are you pacified?

I jumped back to David and Griffin still walking in. Stringing my bow and knocking an arrow on the string I walked up to Griffin.

"Hey listen…on my signal jump the hell away from here." He looked at me and nodded his baseball bat in his hand and ready.

I jumped ahead and to the left, placing more C4 there.

All the wants you waste  
All the things you've chased

Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around

In a sudden out burst David yells something and 20 or more paladins burst out, ambushing us. Then the realization hit me. _That son of a bitch tricked us._ I thought_ He's dead._

Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbled  
And you're left with just a name

I jumped to David and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Hearing the satisfying crunch I said, "You really think you can ambush ME and get away with it and live!? Your dead you bastard."

"NOW GRIFFIN!!!!" I jumped outside after throwing the last pack of C4 into the building. Once outside we walked calmly toward the restaurant. Once we sit down outside of it, I hit the detonation button. Blowing the paladin place sky high was greatly satisfying.

Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Where's your crown?

Hot and cold  
Bought and Sold  
A heart as hard as gold  
Yeah! Are you satisfied?

Wish I might  
Wish I may  
You wish your life away  
Are you pacified?

All the wants you waste  
All the things you chased

Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around

Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbled  
And you're left with just a name

Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Oh, where's your crown?

Griffin looked at me, "Great job, Aly" I glared at him from across the table, "You know I've always hated that nickname of yours for me."

I looked at him, "I'll make you a bet. A game of catch me if you can." He raised an eyebrow and I continued, "I win you stop calling me that, You win you call me it all you want." I stood up and offered my hand. Griffin stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up against his chest. His lips were on mine in seconds. My wandering mind focused on the feel of his lips on mine. When he pulled away he was smirking.

"You're on Aly."

"Catch me if you can Griffy."

With that, I jumped to the great Sphinx of Egypt. I would win…I always won.

Xqulth: Well there it is. The end. Fin. However you want to say it. It was fun and I love you all who reviewed.

-Bellatrix Kale

-Secret-Mystery

-jxr1

-PrettyatMidnight

-briashanaefudgecake

-karma118020

-mad-dog-13

-ShadowWolfDagger

-Mrs Max McDowell

-Martianwonderland

-xJustSunshinex

-ClosetCase

-littlelostsecret

-letitrunwild

-Mico-chan

Alex: Yes thank ya'll!!!

Griffin: oh poor poor me. I get to leave these two.

*Alex and Xqulth tackles him*

Xqulth: Never!!!

Alex: Not on our life!


End file.
